The Start of Something New
by Cherryblossoms0012
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke are to be rooming together, what sort of mischeif can they get into? SasuNaru YAOI! LEMON in later chapters. Other pairings are yet to be announced


**Disclaimer: This is my first actual fan fiction so I'm sort of new at this but I hope I do a good job. I've had this story in my head for awhile and now its finally coming together. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did…it would be sort of like my story! ^^**

**Warning-This story is meant to be taken as yaoi and the main pairing is indeed SasuNaru with other pairings in the near future! There will be some yuri pairings and future lemons are warned!!! *cough chapter 2 cough* ugh I have a nasty cough…-slight smirk- hehehehehe **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He made his way through the sea of people clad in the same exact uniform ad he wore. The standard white button up shirt with black pants, complimented by a belt, with white socks covered by spotless black shoes. The girls wore almost exactly the same, except they wore a blue plaid skirt and had the option of wearing knee high socks. Naruto could feel the people around him, brushing against him occasionally, as they talked wildly with their friends animatedly. He honestly didn't mind them accidentally touching him, it reminded him he wasn't alone, and he wasn't invisible, he was there. He pushed the thought aside as he found himself standing in front of a bulletin board, with the list of names and dorm rooms each student would be rooming, for the time they were there. He looked around till he found his name 'Uzumaki, Naruto' written. He was to be rooming in building two in room 103.

'_That's not too bad…hopefully I have a nice roommate_' he thought hopefully. Naruto had sent his luggage the week before he had even visited the school, so his stuff was already there. He took a campus map, from the table beneath the bulletin board, and then trekked to find his dorm

He entered through the cold steel doors that led to the main entrance to building two and quizzically looked at his map, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. The map, as most school layouts were, confusing. Naruto never had a good sense of direction and this just made him frustrated and confused.

"Damn, why do they always make these maps so fuckin' difficult to read?" he muttered under his breath. He brought up a tan hand to grab his hair out of the way in frustration. He sighed in exasperation and defeat when he saw a tall figure with blue, black hair pass by out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, wait!" Naruto half-yelled trying to catch up to the fading figure. He had caught up with the tall boy and cautiously placed his hand lightly on the strangers shoulder. Automatically, he could feel the boy tense up from the simple gesture. Naruto gently removed his hand stepping back a few feet, trying to suppress the deathly vibe that suffocated the air around him.

"Uhm...hi…I was just…uh…wondering if you could help me…" Naruto softly said to the raven-haired boys back. He really wasn't expecting much, especially after the great discomfort the other boy expressed a few moments ago. Still, he had hope and stood his ground, growing impatient at the still unfazed, unmoving figure in front of him. "Hey bastard I'm talking to you!" Naruto spat getting impatient and ill-tempered.

Just then, in the blink of an eye, the boy in front of him turned on his heel to show his face, which, to Naruto's surprise, was nothing Naruto had ever imagined. The boy was impossibly perfect, almost angelic. His facial features were like those found in drawing of perfect proportion, a hand crafted creating made by God himself. His pale skin the silky color of ivory. His hair, Naruto noted, was rather peculiar, but cool nonetheless. His hair rivaled the everlasting midnight with a tinge of blue when the light hit it just in the right place. It wasn't the color as much as it was the style of it that Naruto had found rather different. His hair was spiked in the back, in an unnatural way that oddly resembled the feathers on a ducks rump. His bangs were fitting, giving the shape and defining the features of his face, complimenting his dark obsidian eyes. All in all, this boy was the most gorgeous person Naruto had every laid eyes on. He couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. The kind of attraction between two opposite poles of magnets, quickly connection, and sometimes igniting a dim spark, in this case, there was most definitely a spark, or more like a flare, burning the light in the dark, dimly star-lit sky. It took most of the control Naruto had to try his best to conceal the color of red slowly burning his cheeks. He thought he was hiding it pretty well until a knowing smirk had tugged at the other boys perfect lips, telling him he had let a tinge of pink to escape onto his cheeks. He felt himself flush redder, embarrassed that the boy had caught him. He tore his eyes away from the raven-haired boy to look down at his shining shoes, almost making out his reflection in the blackness of it.

Sasuke looked at the shorter boy in front of him, eyeing him interest as he saw the other boys eyes tear away from his own gaze. The boy was beautiful. He was a bit shorter, slender, the perfect size, and by what Sasuke could see he was well built. His hair rivaled the suns majestic color of yellow. His eyes, from what he saw, were the brightest blue that put the bluest of skies to shame. The boy was perfect, his face, one of an angel. The only flaw, if you called it that, were three faded scars resembling whiskers, giving the boy a fox-like appearance. It wasn't unattractive at all, it was rather the exact opposite. It gave the boy an animalistic image that Sasuke found rather intriguing. Sasuke usually wasn't normally fascinated by many things, but this one proved to be rather interesting. Briefly, if at all, he had seen a light blush paint itself on the boys cheeks, turning his normally straight lips to curve into a small smirk, which only sparked his interest more. How could this boy have such an effect on him?

"Yes?" Sasuke said questioningly, lacing his voice with a little seductiveness. He saw the boy look up from burning a hole into his shoe, and look at him with a surprised look. Black met blue.

"Uhm, yea I asked i-if you could help me" Naruto managed to sputter out. He cursed himself mentally for speaking incoherently and making himself look like a retard.

"With what?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhhh," he had a momentary lapse of memory until he remembered, "the map! I'm lost, and its kinda hard to read these freakin' things" he finally finished as he placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed lightly, flashing a set of his perfect teeth in a goofy grin. It was a habit he hadn't been able to break since he was a kid.

"Hn. Dobe. Let me see your map." Sasuke stated, grabbing the piece of paper that was being held out to him.

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Naruto retaliated a little too loudly. "I don't even know your name. I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?" Naruto stuck out his hand for a friendly shake; his eyes looked up expectedly, showing his bright blue eyes.

Sasuke looked down at the extended hand and looked back at the boy named Naruto's eyes.

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He slowly reached out his hand, only to have it roughly taken by smooth, warm hands that shook his rather roughly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto rolled the name around on his tongue. "I like it." He stated boldly a smile plastering his face, slightly wrinkling the barely visible whisker-like impressions.

Sasuke tried to suppress a blush as he felt the warmth radiate off the boy. Not just from his warm hands, but from his smile and presence. It was a calm and reassuring feeling that was all new to him. He couldn't quite place it but he liked it. Coming back from his thoughts and being mesmerized by those blue enchanting eyes, he looked down at their still clasped hands, to try and slightly hint the other that they had been absently shaking hands a little too long.

Taking the hint Naruto quickly released the pale hand and brought his behind his head, giving into his nervous childhood habit.

"Heh. Sorry about that," Naruto said, still a bit fazed that he'd already made a fool of himself, and classes hadn't even started. He sighed mentally, cursing his reckless behavior to control his actions and emotions around the boy in front of him.

"Hn," was all Sasuke annunciated, before bringing the blonde's school layout map into view. His dark eyes scanned around the paper before landing on a small piece of information that proved to be even more interesting. In that little corner of the paper, in fine black ink, it had given him exactly where the blonde would be rooming. His. Before Sasuke had been a bit upset at hearing the news that he would have to share his breathing space with another human being, which was why he had become so tense at the touch Naruto had done. At that particular moment Sasuke was a little mad at the world, but it all melted away in those blue eyes.

'_If he's my roommate…I guess I can deal with that… At least he isn't an eyesore_' he thought over before looking up and catching the boys azure eyes.

"C'mon, follow me." Sasuke said in a monotone voice as he turned and headed in the way of his, soon to be "their" room.

"Wow, more than one syllable. I'm impressed." Naruto said teasingly to the raven-haired boy, as he lifted his feet to follow behind him closely.

"Dobe" Sasuke scoffed a slight smirk of amusement on his lips.

"Hey don't call me dobe, bastard!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't one." Sasuke retorted. He knew the boy was scowling behind him and he felt the smirk widen.

"Are you always such a bastard with a pole shoved up your ass?" Naruto asked, his eye still twitching from the 'dobe' comment.

"Hmm I don't know. I guess you'll find out soon since we are roommates." With that Sasuke had pushed open the door they had just come to stand in front of. Sasuke walked in, leaving the door open, and a shocked, slightly gaping Naruto at the door frame.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is the end of chapter 1.**

**I will probably update the rest of this tomorrow depending on wether or not people want it...=]**

**Soooooo REVIEW!! This is my first story and I would greatly appreciate some feedback! ^^**


End file.
